The invention relates to a push-push type latch that rotates (swings) with respect to an attached part, and also relates to a drawer device using the latch.
A conventional latch uses a metal spring or a resin spring in order to allow the latch to swing.
The conventional latch using the metal spring tends to make a clattering operating sound. Accordingly, there is a problem that a mechanical device using this latch has impaired sense of quality due to the clattering operating sound. Moreover, the latch using the resin spring has a problem such as deformation due to creep phenomenon over long-term use, thereby causing a strange sound during an operation or an erroneous operation.
This invention has been created in order to eliminate the circumstances as noted above. The invention provides a latch, as well as a drawer device using the same, in which a strange sound is not made during the operation and no deformation due to the creep phenomenon is caused even after a long-term use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention
According to the present invention, a latch includes an attaching part for attaching to an attached part to be capable of rotation; a base plate part connected to the attaching part and rotating around the attaching part on a surface of the attached part; a push-push type cam part connected to the surface of the base plate part on a side opposite to the attaching part; and elastic pieces connected to both sides of the base plate part so as to abut against the attached part and urge the base plate part toward an original position.
Further, the invention also provides a drawer device in which a container part is disposed to be capable of sliding with respect to a housing so as to freely appear and disappear. The above-mentioned latch is attached to one of the housing and the container part, and a coupling part that operates on the cam part of the latch is provided on the other of the housing and the container part.